


Side to Side

by caek



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caek/pseuds/caek
Summary: I couldn't sleep last night and had this dumb song stuck in my head, so this drabble was born. Sorry, not sorry. (No, really I apologize)





	

**Side to Side**

 

Usually Wrench was the one who got drunk first, leaving Marcus to sober up enough to get him home without blowing up a shopping center. This time it was M who had entirely too much to drink while killing time waiting on his best friend to finish what he was working on. Wrench’s garage wasn’t the most welcoming, but Marcus had grown to like it for the times when he needed space from everyone else.

_I’m talkin’ to ya_  
_See you standing over there with your body_  
_Feeling like I wanna rock with your body_  
_And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'_

He watched Wrench work from across the room, listening to his headphones and humming as he moved his shoulders to the beat that only he could hear. Wrench didn’t give him a second glance. It wasn’t until a particular song came on that Marcus plugged the speaker’s auxiliary cord into his phone to play the song loudly through the garage.

_I'm comin' at ya_  
_'Cause I know you got a bad reputation_  
_Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation_  
_And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'_

Marcus knew Wrench wasn’t really a fan of mass produced pop music, but that didn’t stop him from stupid-dancing his way over to his friend who just flashed him exclamation points in response. He was familiar enough with Marcus to know he loved to do dumb shit like this after a few drinks, so he didn’t do much to entertain him besides smiling a little beneath his mask which registered as double carets. 

_These friends keep talkin' way too much_  
_Say I should give you up_  
_Can't hear them no, 'cause I..._  


As distracting as his friend is being, Wrench is pretty dead set on working on Wrench Junior number two. He lost track of Marcus after a couple seconds of watching him dance, and didn’t notice him again until he felt someone leaning against him from behind. Obviously Marcus. Wrench set down whatever power tools he was working with and rested his hands on his work table when he heard M start to sing.

“I been here all night,” Marcus started, wrapping an arm around Wrench from behind. “I been here all day.” His hand rested against his friend’s chest to pull him back flush against his chest. “And boy, you got me rockin’ side to side.” As he slurred the words he rocked his hips from right to left to the sound of the music, free hand on Wrench’s waist to coax him to move as well.

“I can’t tell how much of this is because you’re drunk or how much is just you, but either way I think maybe ease off on the beers if---wow, okay.” Wrench laughed when he felt soft lips and a nose resting against the back of his neck. “You’re making this an unsafe work environment, Marcus, I’m gonna have to ask you to---fuck, man. I’m not dancing with you dude. Especially not to Ariana Grande.”

_Been tryna hide it_  
_Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?_  
_Makin' everybody think that we solo_  
_Just as long as you know you got me_

While Marcus was well aware of Wrench’s reluctance to move with him, he felt like he could be persistent or irritatingly coercive enough to get him to go along with it. The hand wrapped around Wrench dipped lower to the area just below his navel but didn’t take it any further than that. Apparently that did the trick because he started to feel the rest of Wrench’s body starting to move along with his to the sound of the music once he loosened up.

_And boy I got ya_  
_'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil_  
_And I know it's gonna get me in trouble_  
_Just as long as you know you got me_

As the sober person Wrench felt like he was a failure as the voice of reason when there was shit to get done, but hell, resisting Marcus’ charm for more than 2.5 minutes was near impossible. There was no one else around, and the guy really had been hanging out with him all night. The least he could do was humor him for a moment. 

It was hard to tell whether or not it was intentional when Marcus’ hand slipped beneath his shirt to make contact with tattooed skin. “Drunk M has no chill. Jesus Christ.” Wrench laughed, alerting Marcus to his wandering hand which he removed promptly with a laugh of his own against his friend’s shoulder while he continued to sway drunkenly with him.

“Sorry, man. Not sorry.” Marcus joked, easing himself away from Wrench once the song came to an end. As he prepared to head back to the couch he felt something hold him in place. Even in his state his brain was quick enough to notice Wrench had turned around to grab him by the front of his shirt, keeping him from going anywhere. 

“Let it play again.” Wrench caved, tattooed arms moving to rest on Marcus’ shoulders as the music started up again, likely set to repeat. This time he was the one to start moving first, Marcus following along with a smile that made all of this embarrassing shit worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Ariana Grande's Side to Side feat Nicki Minaj. I seriously contemplated a universe in which Wrench knew the entirety of Nicki's rap but decided against that ultimately. lol


End file.
